deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Sullivan
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Phil Hayes |job = Fortune City Security Guard / Undercover Phenotrans Operative |number = 094 |notebook = The first (and only) reserve man to make it to the official government shelter alive. |mission = The Facts Chemical Dependency |gender = Male |age = 52 |race = Caucasian }} Raymond Sullivan is a character in Dead Rising 2. He appears to be a member of Fortune City security, and keeps watch over the local safe house. Story Dead Rising 2 Sullivan is the security officer in charge of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, and is responsible for making sure that nobody who gets inside the shelter is infected. He initially prevents Chuck Greene and his daughter, Katey, from entering the shelter when he sees the bite scar on Katey's arm, but Chuck manages to convince him to let them in by showing him a box of Zombrex, which is later revealed to be empty. Sullivan also does not believe Chuck's claim of innocence about causing the outbreak, but agrees to allow Chuck and Katey to stay in the shelter as long as Chuck continues to save survivors and provide Katey with Zombrex. If Chuck doesn't prove his innocence by the time the military gets to Fortune City, Sullivan will not protect Chuck from being arrested. At the end of 72 Hour Mode, Chuck and Rebecca Chang learn that Phenotrans, the company which produces Zombrex, is responsible for the outbreak. As there has not been an outbreak since the Las Vegas incident two years earlier, the demand for Zombrex has decreased. The loss of Fortune City would not only restore that demand, but increase it exponentially - military weapons and tactics are able to neutralize conventional Zombies with ease, but are unable to match the far more dangerous Gas Zombies. Rebecca then produces the Satellite phone Chuck took from the Scientists, stating that she will contact her network with this information - which is when Sullivan shoots her in the head, killing her instantly. He then reveals that not only has he been working on behalf of Phenotrans - Tyrone King is in fact subordinate to him - but he was the one who planted the bomb at the arena and caused the outbreak in the first place. He then takes Rebecca's satellite phone and leaves Chuck and the others to die in the military's impending firebombing of the city. Chuck pursues Sullivan to the roof of the Yucatan Casino, where he has donned a Fulton Skyhook in preparation for extraction via an approaching AC-130. When Chuck confronts him, condemning Phenotrans for its greed, Sullivan mocks him for his shortsightedness. Zombrex is a variation of Isabela Keyes' zombie suppressant, which was made from Wasp Queens - and they remain an essential component of Zombrex. And the only way to gather sufficient queens for the mass production of Zombrex is by harvesting them from zombies. Phenotrans had been running low on queens since the Las Vegas incident - and as numerous VIPs such as doctors, engineers and major political figures are infected and therefore dependent on Zombrex, further outbreaks are "absolutely necessary" to ensure a steady supply of queens. This statement causes Chuck to realize that the Las Vegas outbreak, the subsequent death of his wife, and Katey's infection, was also caused by Phenotrans, and attacks Sullivan in pure rage. After Chuck wears Sullivan down, the AC-130 fires an explosive round, temporarily disabling him. Sullivan uses the opportunity to activate his skyhook, boasting that he, and Phenotrans, are in fact the "good guys" - just as Chuck handcuffs the waist of his harness to a railing. The AC-130 then snags the skyhook, tearing him in half. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In the alternate timeline of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Sullivan plays a similar role as he does in the original game, watching over the safehouse and advising Frank regarding military procedure in the event of an outbreak. His gruff personality and many of his dialogue lines are identical to the original Dead Rising 2. In contrast to his somewhat antagonistic relationship with Chuck Greene, Sullivan is actually fairly friendly towards Frank West, whom he calls "a real American". Frank, in turn, is more suspicious of Sullivan than Chuck Greene was. Like in the original game, he has a largely antagonistic relationship with Stacey Forsythe, compounded by the fact that in Off the Record it is C.U.R.E., specifically Brandon Whittaker, rather than Chuck Greene that is implicated by the media in causing the zombie outbreak. In the game's penultimate mission, it is revealed that Stacey Forsythe is the Phenotrans mole rather than Sullivan. As Frank West and Rebecca Chang are about to broadcast Phenotrans' involvement in the zombie outbreak, Stacey steals Sullivan's gun and shoots Rebecca and Sullivan (unlike Sullivan in the original game, her aim is somewhat off and she only manages to wound both of them). Sullivan starts fighting Stacey and manages to saves Frank West from being shot, but She quickly overpowers Him and then is shot multiple times in the back and fatally wounded in the process. After Stacey escapes the room from the fight, Frank goes quickly goes to Sullivan's side saying that he will get medical help, but Sullivan refuses saying that it's too late for him and that He needs to chase Stacey Immediately.He immediately dies after those words, which Frank then remarks that He was a good man. Sullivan's body can be found in the security room, and if Frank examines it in Overtime mode, He tells Sullivan sorry for not being able to save him and remarks that He was right, and that they should have killed TK when they had the chance. Tactics Sullivan is one of the most dangerous enemies Chuck ever faces, as he not only has an immense amount of health, powerful melee attacks and a Handgun for a sidearm, but any attempt to use a weapon (apart from the Tenderizers, the Flaming Gloves, and the Knife Gloves) on him will result in Chuck not only being disarmed, but flung from the platform where the battle takes place. This means that combat must either be hand-to-hand or with ranged weapons. If Chuck's health falls too low to continue the fight safely, you can leave the area via the elevator to the Yucatan ground floor, restock on food/ammo, and return. Sullivan's health will not replenish while Chuck is away. Melee Close combat will be immensely difficult if Chuck has not practiced the numerous unarmed combat skills. For those who have become comfortable with them, the Double Drop Kick will not only inflict similar damage to a fair melee weapon, but will also stun Sullivan long enough for Chuck to regain his footing. The Front Kick will put him on his knees if he is not in his punching combo or rolling animation, permitting Chuck to strike him with melee weapons that are swung low such as the Defiler, Sledgehammer, or vertically such as the secondary attack of the Spiked Bat. *The Haymaker will stun Sullivan in one hit and allow you to get a couple of shots in. The Hand-to-Hand magazine will help defeat him faster. *A good tactic is to create a Defiler. If you drop kick Sullivan, you can hit him twice when he is on his knees and roll away before he can hit you. Be warned that you will have to switch weapons very quickly, since you can't use the jump kick or the drop kick with the Defiler equipped. *A good tactic is to stun him with the Haymaker and then while he is on his knee, hit him with the Elbow Drop. *Sullivan has several invinciblity frames. Don't try to hit him while he is rolling or just after he finishes it, the attack will go right through him. *If the player is not in any way proficient with unarmed combat, the flaming gloves will do moderate damage to Sullivan, far more than mere fists. However, if you choose to engage him thus, it is recommended that you bring several healing items. Ranged *Each firearm or long-distance weapon has its pluses and minuses. If the player has the soldier DLC, it will make the various firearms considerably more effective. *Handguns are not recommended, they deal too little damage to be effective. The exception to this rule is the six-shooter, mentioned below. The BFG, super BFG, and snowball cannon have no effect on him at all. *An LMG will eat a fair amount of his health simply due to sheer multiplicity: even though the shots do little damage, there are 200 of them. However, the player should bring multiple healing items and/or Painkiller, since the battle will not end quickly. *A Merc Assault Rifle will do more damage per shot, but holds fewer shots. A normal Assault Rifle holds twice as many. *Sniper Rifles inflict a fair amount of damage, but are slow, and are therefore not recommended. *A shotgun will damage him fairly heavily, but only at close range, which will require the player to engage him from the platform. *Heavy weapons like the rocket launcher and plate launcher are not recommended, since Chuck will drop them once he's hurt. Sullivan shoots fast and accurately, so Chuck can expect to take damage. *Sullivan is a crack shot with his Handgun which is powerful enough to drive Chuck backwards with each shot if he fails to deal similar damage in return. *Sullivan will throw flares in Chuck's general vicinity if he loses sight of him, which act as targets for the AC-130's Grenade fire - and the resulting explosions will blow holes in the roof. These holes should be avoided whenever possible; if Chuck falls in, he'll have to fight his way past hordes of zombies to return to the battlefield. Also if Sullivan is shot by Chuck while on the same platform he will lunge at Chuck and knock him off back down into the zombies. *One tactic for killing Sullivan is to simple make a few Fire Spitters (one may be enough to take him out, but you can bring a second to be on the safe side). Use them to shoot Sullivan from the lower platform next to his. The damage he takes from them, and the speed at which you can fire them, makes them surprisingly effective. *One possible strategy for those who like sniper rifles is to wait for him to blow a hole in the ground (or do it yourself). Then find a place underground where you can see him and the zombies can not get to you and unload on him with a sniper. This tactic will take at least 2 sniper rifles, even with perfect hits. Six-Shooter The ideal ranged weapon to engage Sullivan with is the Six-Shooter, which if used right is alone sufficient to kill him. The two objectives to keep in mind while fighting him is first, to stay in cover, and second, to not attack him when he rolls, which he will do after being shot around three times. During the roll and momentarily after, he is invulnerable, so keep track of his health bar-if you can't see it above him, don't fire. The ideal spot to engage him from is the wall in front of the staircase doors, only stepping out to shoot him. Explosives will not damage any of the environment in this area, allowing a perfect spot to pop out and shoot him, and then retreat to cover. Additionally, the zombies around this area are few and can be eliminated with ease, allowing good mobility from within cover. Executed properly, you can defeat Sullivan without taking any damage. Another alternative is to position yourself directly under the platform. If you run to the box under the middle platform and hug the edge closest to Sullivan, you can get a clear shot at him as he moves to the side, but he can't shoot you from here and the zombies can't touch you on this platform. Simply continue to aim at the left spot of the platform and he'll constantly go there and you can fire at least 2-3 shots on him before he moves away. Trivia thumb|right|375px|Glitch that occurs when fighting Sullivan shown here. *Although Sullivan wears a jacket bearing the insignia of Fortune City Security, the patches on his arms also show him to be an employee of the Department of Homeland Security. Since Sullivan runs the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, this could mean that Homeland Security set up bunkers in cities across America after the Willamette Incident to deal with a zombie outbreak. *When Sullivan's holstered pistol is shown up close, it is revealed to be a Glock 17 semiautomatic. However, when it is in his hand, it is the same CZ-75 that the other security personnel use. *The fortune teller outside of the bingo hall gives hints to Chuck of future events, including a possible hint at Sullivans betrayal. *After a cutscene ends when you begin the final case of the 72 Hour Mode "The Facts", you'll find Sullivan around the safehouse crying as an odd bug/glitch. *At the end of the cutscene where Sullivan starts his escape to the Yucatan Casino rooftop, Chuck says "Don't worry, he won't get out of here in one piece." As it turns out, Sullivan does escape - after being ripped into two pieces, only one of which actually leaves. *The song that plays during his fight is called Conspiracy. It was made by the game creators for the game. *Sullivans uppercuts normaly takes about 1 block of health away, but there is a glitch where it allows Sullivan to perform an uppercut that takes away a huge amount of health. This how ever, is rare. *A strange glitch can happen where when he uppercuts you if you land on a certain spot you will fall though the platfom and be stuck.When this happens it's impossible to get out and you must A.Restart the game or B.load a saved file Gallery Sullivan_Chuck.png Sullivan_Stairs.png|"We can't afford to have any infected in here." Sullivan.jpg Sullivan.png|The money is secondary. We're trying to save lives here, Chuck. Sullivan2.png Sullivan_shot_OTR.jpg|Off the Record's point of divergence. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters